qhps si goku caía en yugioh
by senasaltador
Summary: espero que les guste esta teoría que seguirá en desarrollo
1. capítulo prólogo

nota de autor: en esta historia goku pasara por casi todas las generaciones de yugioh hasta zexal ya que la ultima no me gusto y por ultimo algunos personajes seran mujeres solo dire la de la primera generacion mas adelante (mucho pero muchisimo mas adelante) dire los otros personajes. los personajes femeninos son: yugi,atem,seto kaiba,pegasus,marik,bakura(tambien yami bakura) y diva(este personaje viene de la pelicula yugioh el lado oscuro de las dimensiones).el harem no dire quien estaran (ya que los personajes que convertire en mujeres ya son parte del harem), fin de nota.

capitulo prologo: habian pasado dos años despues de la pelea contra broly que a causa de esto broly y goku se hicieron grandes amigos, broly tuvo familia y la paso bien entrenando con goku pero no todo seria bueno pues porque mientras broly recordaba los buenos momentos goku peleaba con un enemigo que se decia llamar genoside el tenia invocado a super shenlong ustedes se preguntaran porque pues su deseo era destruir a todos los dioses (incluyendo a zeno sama) y ser el el nuevo rey del todo, goku junto a los guerreros z trataban de deterlo pero el se hacia más fuerte, los angeles tampoco podian. goku en su doctrina egoista perfecta, vegeta en su super sayajin blue evolution, broly super sayajin legendario full power y daishinkan al cien porciento no podian hacer nada genoside estaba limpiando el piso con ellos goku mientras peleaba pensaba en cuando genoside mato a toda su familia y amigos y el se enojado consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada mientras pensaba se le ocurrio una idea para parar esto goku le dijo mentalmente al gran sacertote que le pidiera al dragon que todos los universos renacieran en otro mundo, ya que genoside habia acabado con todos los universos y no quedaba nada daishinkan entendio la idea y paralizo a genoside y le estaba apunto de decir su deseo pero genoside le atraveso con una espada de ki en el pecho justamente en el corazon y con sus ultimas energias le disparo a goku un rayo aprendiendo el lenguaje de los dioses y sus ultimas palabras fueron te...l..lo...en..carrrrrrrr..g..o mientras miraba a goku, a goku se enojo tanto que empezo a expulsar un poder que estaba al nivel de genoside, genoside se impresiono y fue atacarlo pero un brillo lo ensegesio por unos segundos vio a goku con el pelo de dos colores uno de un color negro mentalico y el otro de color blanco plateado que su poder superaba por mucho a genoside, el se preguntaba que cual era esa transformacion a lo que vegeta se preguntaba lo mismo goku dice con una voz fria, vacia y tenebrosa este es el poder que te derrotara, este es tu final, este es mi rompedor de limites este es mi limit breaker, con esa declaracion genoside estaba impactado por lo que dijo goku el estaba enojado ya que todo su plan se podria ir a la vorda por una sola persona el se lanzo hacia goku, el mencionado estiro su mano al sujeto y en su mente decia chicos este ataque se los dedico a todos ustedes y goku dijo en voz alta hakai pesadilla genoside se detuvo en seco y vio que se encontraba en otro lugar y luego vio atras y pudo captar que era a todos los que mato se hacercaban a lo que arrogantemente y va a lanzar una rafaga de ki pero vio que no podia y todas su victimas lo agarraron y el estaba siendo asesinado lentamente por los que creia que eran los que el habia matado alguna vez pero en realidad era que el hakai de goku lo estaba borrando de la existencia mientras lo tenia atrapado en una ilusion vegeta y broly se acercaro cansado y le preguntaron a goku si todo habia acabado goku mientras se destransformaba dice si mira al dragon y le dice el deseo que el tenia antes de que daishinkan muriera vegeta dice: kakaroto que deseaste a lo que goku dice: que todos renacieran en otro mundo a lo se sorprenden a lo que goku dice: le pedi ese deseo ya que si pido que restaure todo apareceran enemigos mas poderosos que genoside y nosotros no hacer nada por eso para que tengamos una vida normal derrepente goku, vegeta y broly empezaron a brillar y goku dice: creo que ya nos vamos el sonrie y los demas le corresponden de la misma tarea goku cierra sus ojos y luego los abre y dice amigos les prometo que pase lo que pase no dejare que algo como lo de genoside pase de nuevo lo juro fin del capitulo prologo


	2. capítulo uno nueva vida y nuevos amigos

capitulo uno: un nuevo comienzo y nuevos amigos

habian pasado varios años exactamente 16 años despues de lo de genoside goku habia renacido por alguna extraña razon goku recordaba todo y no se le habia olvidado sobre su anterior vida a goku no le importo eso. el tenia un collar en su cuello (nota de autor: el collar de goku es un articulo del milenio que yo le invente fin de nota) era como la llave de yuma (zexal) pero con el ojo caracteristico de la serie en la parte de la gema. goku se vestia para ir al colegio porque sus padres bardock y gine les obligo pero gracias a eso iba a conocer a gente nueva. goku mientras iba para el colegio se tropezo con una chica algo particular tenia el pelo morado tirado un poco hacia atras de color morado y algunos mechones amarillos (este es yugi pero ya saben version mujer) tenia la ropa femenina de la escuela de goku tenia una mochila azul claro y tenia una caja dorada en su mano que tenia el mismo ojo que su collar a lo que goku dice: lamento haber hecho que te calleras lo dijo con su tipica sonrisa la chica dice: no te preocupes yo era la que... pero no pudo terminar pues vio al chico frente ella y se sonroja pero al ver la sonrisa del chico se sonroja aun mas y goku dice: estas bien, esta muy roja, tienes fiebre esto lo decia mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella ella tartamudiando dice: yyyy yo estoy bbbbien ggggracias esto lo dijo mientras se ponia de pie y goku la ayudaba a lo que ella le dice: parece que vas a la misma escuela que yo a lo que goku dice: si eso parece jeje oye no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es son goku pero puedes llamarme solo goku esto lo decia al mismo tiempo mientras hacia su saludo y su sonrisa clasicas ella sonrojada dice: mi nombre es yu muto (no se me ocurrio otro nombre pero si tienen otro nombre me avisan) encantada de conocerte goku a lo que goku dice: yu chan te gustaria caminar conmigo a la escuela a lo que yu sonrojada por llamarla asi dice: si claro.mientras goku y yu caminaba goku miraba de reojo la caja y se preguntaba en su mente si esa caja era lo que el creia que era a lo que goku le pregunta a yu oye yu ¿que tienes en esa caja? a lo que yu dice es el rempecabezas del milenio es un objeto antiguo o eso me dijo mi abuelo a lo que goku saco su collar y dijo: este es mi articulo del milenio me lo dio mi padre hacia unos años yu se sorprende y dice: guauo eso es genial goku a lo que el mencionado dice: no es nada jeje. despues de que hablaran y se conocieran más goku y yu llegaron a la escuela ellos fueron y entraron, despues de la ceremonia de ingreso goku y yu se separaron ya que iban a sus salas goku se habia perdido en la escuela pero logro llegar a su salon y justo se encontro con yu a lo que ellos se sonrien ya que les tocaba en el mismo salon ellos tocaron la puerta y el profesor dice: son los estudiantes nuevos a lo que ambos acienten al mismo tiempo en señal de afirmacion a la respuesta del profesor el profesor dice: adelante presentence ante la clase ellos entran y se ponen al frente para que todos los vieran a lo que el profesor dice: ya chicos precentence ante la clase yu toma la iniciativay dice: hola mi nombre es yu muto es un gusto conocerlos y goku dice: mi nombre es son goku pero pueden decirme solo goku espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos grandes amigos esto lo dijo acompañado de su gran sonrisa haciendo que las chicas se sonrojen. yu para marcar territorio toma el brazo de goku y lo pone en sus pechos haciendo que hombres y mujeres se pongan celosos. goku y yu se sientan juntos goku miraba la ventana y decia en su mente: si yu arma el rompecabezas ella volvera pero no creo que me recuerde ya que ella borro sus recuerdos por seguridad para que el no volviera a lo que yu lo ve y dice mentalmente: me pregunto que le habra pasado a goku ya que veo sus ojos y veo una tristeza inmensa pero luego se lo preguntare ahora tengo que resolver este desafio esto lo decia mientras miraba la caja dorada que tenia y algo que tenia forma de triangulo invertido. las clases terminaron a lo que goku iba a pararce pero todos los estudiantes rodiaron a goku y le empazaron a preguntar cosas a lo que goku respondio todas las preguntas tranquilamente a lo que una chica peli castaña dijo con una voz superior y arrogante: tu eres un duelista a lo que goku respondio con un si la chica se puso delante de goku y dijo: pues a mi me pareces un perdedor que un duelista a lo que yu se molesto por eso y goku dice: pues prefiero eso a hacer alguien como tu esto hizo que la chica se molestara y saliera del salon y antes de salir dijo: saori kaiba recuerdalo porque ahora tu vida sera un infierno a lo que goku la mira friamente y dice: yo paso un infierno todos los dias no me importa tener otro problema la chica ahora conocida como saori dice: pues eso lo veremos y se va todos estaban impresionados por la mini batalla de goku y saori pero a goku no le importo tomo la mano de yu y le dice vallamos a comer ella le aciente con una sonrisa fin del capitulo


	3. capítulo 2 invocando al prohibido

capitulo dos: invocando al prohibido.

despues de un par de años goku tuvo nuevos amigos entre esos amigos estaba yu,tea,tristan,jane(joy version mujer) y jill(bakura version mujer) entre ellos tristan era el mejor amigo de goku y por las chicas se le habian pegado mucho a igual que sahori le gustaba goku pero no lo demostraba por su orgullo.yu le estaba enseñando a jane sobre el duelo de monstruos a lo goku dice: me pregunto si tu abuelo nos prodra mostrar su carta super rara esto lo decia mirando a yu que habia ganado el duelo mientras jane estaba haciendo un puchero a lo que yu responde: si le pregunte y dijo que hoy mismo nos esperaba para para mostrarnos la carta super rara de mi abuelo a lo que sahori se intereso en esa carta a lo que ella solo sonrie mientras leia un libro.despues los chicos y chicas fueron a la tienda de cartas que tenia el abuelo de yu a lo que yu dice: !ABUELO YA LLEGUE! a lo que el abuelo dice: hola yu y hola goku esto lo decia algo feliz ya que desde que conocio a goku la ha pasado bien a lo que goku dice: hola abuelo vine con unos amigos porque quieren ver tu carta favorita a lo que el abuelo mientras saludaba a los demas saco una caja y mientras la abria decia: esta es mi carta mas preciada mi dragon blanco de ojos azules es una de las pocas que hay ya que solo hay 4 en el mundo a lo que los amigos de goku y yu simplemente se sorprende a lo que luego de eso se oye una campanada de la puerta y goku reconocio a la persona que entro y dijo: sahori que haces aqui no tienes una empresa que dirijir esto lo dijo con una cara de aburrida pues ya tenia la idea de porque venia a la tienda a lo que sahori ve la carta y solo sonrie pues era la carta ella ve a goku un poco sonrojada y molesta y dice: !!y eso que te importa no es de tu incunvencia!! esto lo dice tratando de darle una cachetada a goku pero goku la esquiva con los ojos cerrados ella simplemente ve al abuelo y dice: deme esa carta y le dare todas estas cartas esto lo decia mientras mostraba un maletin lleno de cartas muy caras a lo que todos dicen !!!QUEEEEEEE!!! exepto goku que solo tenia una sonrisa pues el ya sabia que diria el abuelo de yu a lo que el mencionado dice: lo siento pero me niego a lo que todos dicen !!!QUEEEEEE!!! goku dice: tambien dirias eso con cualquier carta cierto abuelo esto lo dijo mirando al abuelo el dice exacto goku esta carta es de un amigo ciento que esta aqui conmigo sahori se va con una cara molesta ella entra a la limusina y mientras tenia el telefono en mano dice: caballeros quiero que me traigan algo de la tienda de cartas esto lo decia con una sonrisa ganadora. al dia siguiente jane dice: vamos a la tienda de cartas de nuevo quiero ver mas cartas esto lo decia emocionada goku iba a responder pero derrepente goku sintio un algo y vio su collar brillando el lo toca y vio a sahori con la carta en su mano y el abuelo en muy mal estado despues de ver esto goku dice: vamos a kaiba corp !ya! los chicos vieron la cara de goku y tenia una preocupacion inmensa a lo que todos le acintieron. ellos llegaron a kaiba corp y vieron al abuelo de yu muy debil yu derramando unas lagrimas dice: abuelito estas bien a lo que el abuelo responde debilmente: yu estare bien pero toma mi monte y derrota a sahori y demuestrale el corazon de las cartas a lo que yu toma el mazo de cartas y dice: pero abuelo estas muy debil a lo que goku dice: jane,tea y tristan lleven al abuelo a un hospital y yu dame el mazo esto lo decia con una ira que era muy notable ella rapidamente le da el mazo sahori dice: y que haras esto lo dijo mientras rompia la carta goku toma los pedazos de la carta y los guarda en su bolsillo y goku dice: sohori te reto a un duelo sahori dice: esta bien pero no tendras ninguna oportunidad contra mi goku simplemente entro con yu al estadio que tenia sahori ella dice: comensemos el duelo goku pone su mazo y dice: es hora del duelo esto lo dijo mientras su collar brillaba con gran intensidad ella se sorprende un poco y dice al mismo tiempo que goku !!!DUELO!!! sahori dice: invoco a mi gigante ybun monstruo verde y grande aparecia goku saca una carta y en su mano y ve una carta y tuvo un recuerdo flashback goku tenia un traje como el de los dioses de la destruccion pero mas egipcio y goku estira su brazo hacia arriba y dice: !!!!EXODIA!!!! esto lo dijo mientras aparecia un ser gigante que era conocido como exodia el prohibido fin del flashback goku sonrie y dice en su mente: bien solo tengo que esperar a reunir a las otras piesas en voz alta dijo: yo invoco al dragon guardian de la fortaleza luego aparecio un dragon y goku dice: ataca con bola de fuego el monstruo de sahori se destruyo que dando con 1500 puntos de vida salto en el tiempo podemos ver a goku con 500 puntos de vida y a sahori con 1200 puntos de vida y con 3 dragones blancos de ojos azules sahori dice: ya rindete son goku el mazo que tienes es el mas patetico que he visto a lo que goku pone su mano en el mazo en posicion de sacar una carta y goku dice: el mazo del abuelo no es patetico pero al contrario lo que tiene es a !!!!EXODIA EL PROHIBIDO!!!! esto lo dijo mientras mostraba la carta antes mencionada y colocaba las piezas en su lugar y decia se termino sahori decia: imposible nadie habia invocado a exodia goku dice: pues yo soy el que lo invoco luego un simbolo extraño simbolo aparece mientras los brazos,torso y cabeza de exodia aparecian y sahori decia: !!!NO ES POSIBLE QUE UN PERDEDOR ME DERREOTE!!! a lo que goku dice: !!!!EXODIA MANIFIESTATE!!!! esto lo dijo mientras exodia cargo una esfera entre sus mano y la dirijio hacia los montruos de sahori mientras eso pasaba sahori gritaba y yu veia esto con gran impresion pues goku le gano a alguien que es considerado como una campiona e invoco una carta que nadie mas pudo ella tenia muchas pregunta pues desde que completo el rompecabesas ha sentido que esta mas conectada a goku volviendo con el duelo sahori gritaba mientras era consumida por el ataque de exodia despues ella cae al suelo y goku dice: por no creer en el corazon de las cartas hiciste que tu odio jugara y eso hizo que perdieras a lo que ella iba ha decir algo y goku estiro su mano y un ojo aparecio en su frente y dijo: !!!ABRE LA MENTE!!! sahori sintio como que se habia quitado algo de ella y cae de rodillas mirando a la nada y su hermano mokuba estaba sin palabras pues su hermana habia perdido por primera vez goku baja y ve a yu y goku dice: vamonos el abuelo ya esta bien yu corre y abraza a goku y le dice gracias. en otro lugar un guardia le dice a una chica que estaba sentada dice: señorita pegasus nuestra campiona perdio con un chico se llama son goku ella ve la foto y con un sonrojo dice: a si que son goku esto lo dijo con una pequeña risa y su articulo del milenio brillaba al igual que su copa fin del capitulo


End file.
